doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
New Ulrok
In the two years since landing, the ruins of old Ulrok have undergone a transformation that is nothing short of miraculous. Once rubble and overgrown with vegetation the city today is a fully functioning hub that rivals most of the Free Cities of the Mirrored Sea Region. Led by a Council of Lords, these Leaders come together to shape the progress and infrastructure of the city. Each Lord also oversees a Faction, these Factions wield serious influence of area of expertise and are often at the forefront of change and stability within the new city. Population: '''c. 3,200 people. A mix of all races can be seen throughout New Ulrok. Indeed over two-thirds of the population are refugees and immigrants from all over the Mirrored Sea Region. ' '''Locations:' * ''Skybreaker's Taproom and Alehouse'''' : ''A proper tap house for adventurers to get food and drink and chit chat among each other. ** Retired adventurer Thorgrim Skybreaker (Dwarf, male) saw an opportunity in the Commons Area for a tavern. Having experience in First Fires working in a Dwarf tavern Thorgrim learned the Craft of Brewing. Using his skills today Thorgrim is the first to brew New Ulrok Ales and Beers. Catering to the adventuring crowd. The first version of the taproom was nothing more than a beer cart, a small shed with a pass window. Investing his profits into a better building, today’s taproom is a twenty person taproom with food menu. Outside a beer garden with tables for privacy and a pass window for those who wish to drink by the campfire. Grim and gruff, Thorgrim Skybreaker relies on his staff to be the face of the organization. He took on a local Barbarian girl named Abigail, who is often seen working the taproom with pixie dimples and friendly smile.The menu at Skybreaker's changes monthly and there are always house brewed beers as well as select imports. * [[The House of Domani|''The House of Domani]]' : '''A building for those from the Halls of Domani continuing their work in the New World of Clayth. ** A large two story house located across the street from the Library, The House of Domani is where the last of the Domani reside. A house dedicated to scholarship, the Domani have begun to rebuild their order of sages and collect knowlege from all over the new world. Anyone dedicated to knowlege and the pursuit of the arts, both scholarly and fine, magical and devine, may enter an appprenticehood. Once a certain level of scholarly mastery is achieved the apprentice earns the title of Dominus (male) or Domina (female). Should a Guiding body be formed again, like in the old world, the titles of Maestro and Maestra will be given to those who shape scholarly doctrine. Grand Maestra Gloriana Conliglio is the only Grand Maestra to make it to the new world. She is over seeing the reconstruction of the scholarly pursuits, even from her sick bed. Gloriana is old and fraile (human female) and understands her life is coming to it's end soon. She is determined to see her order survive this new land. * Ustis’s Bakery : Next to the House of Domani, often accompanied by the delicious smell of pastries sold there.'' ** The great-great grand daughter of Talla Ustis(ghost halfling, female). Allana Ustis(halfling female) takes to the family business of baking with great pride. Talla felt it was time for the Ustis name to be carried beyond Darkwall and helped her great-great grand daughter with the purchase of her shop in a new and exciting city. With little taxation and a booming population, Allana has seen early success. Bolstered by her family reputaion, many of the 'old worlders' have flocked for a chance at the famous pastries. The bakery is located next to the House of Domani, across from the Library. * [[Madam Hooch's Tea Room|''Madam Hooch's Tea Room]]'' : 'Madam Hooch, a merchant of tea and stories has set up shop here. ** An eccentric traveling merchant Madam Hooch was one of the first to visit emporium alley. Always one for the best stories she decided to return and stayed the second time. With early access to the rebuilding city, she managed to nab a prime location next to The House of Domani, across from the Library. The Tea shop is like its owner, eclectic, colorful and inviting. The tea ranges from all over the Mirrored Sea and Jade Empire Regions. * ''The Pixie Kitten : A place where a lonesome soul may find company at night.'' * ''The Magus Spire : A caster's tower owned by the Magus faction that provides housing and research space.'' * ''The Rangers Lodge : A lodge in a small cluster of trees where the Rangers of Maga mingle.'' * ''The Church of All Gods : A church dedicated to all gods not in the evil pantheon, featuring an altar dedicated to each. The Brotherhood of Prosperity operates from here.'' * ''Jorum's Closet : A shop in a pocket plane that sells all a cleric or paladin could need, including common healing potions and holy water.'' * ''The Library : A gothic building with more librarians than books. The gloomy facade is home to those members of the Seekers of Enlightenment who enjoy the company of bookshelfs.'' * ''The Guildhall : A large hall home to the Champions of the Commonwealth. '' * ''The Haven : A communal market and living complex funded by a wealthy adventurer.'' * [[The Underdark gate of Ulrok|The Underdark Gate of Ulrok]]'' : A gate leading to the dark damp depths of the Underdark where duergar and mind flayers dwell.'' * ''The Barracks : Home to New Ulrok's resident army of barbarians and to those few adventurers who can not find lodging elsewhere.'' * ''Market Ward : The edges of the local fortress are buzzing with activity as people try to sell their goods.'' * ''Prancing Pony : A bar for the common folk with a seedy atmosphere.'' * ''The Pits : Set up near the quarry, a place where people can earn coin for both sparring and betting on spars.'' * ''Rational Fauna and Flora : A flower shop that also dabbles in materials for spellcraft.'' * ''Naelee's Apothecary : Equipped with a full set of alchemical gear, this little lab provides all natural remedies to the people of New Ulrok'' * ''The Fox's Quill : A quaint mom and pop shop.'' * ''Logan's Light : A grand hospital where the gravely ill of New Ulrok are taken care of.'' * ''Trans Po De Po : A place where adventurers can rent exotic mounts for missions.'' * ''Squawk and Talk : A place that rents out magical carrier pigeons for adventurers.'' * ''Thrilling Filling : A lewdly named pie shop.'' * ''The Smithy : A forge by the river for easy access to water for cooling.'' * ''Catacombs : 'Below the keep on the coast of the City of Ulrok lies the catacombs were the fallen warriors of old were buried before the fall of the city. Now reclaimed, the catacombs provide vital history and clues as the cites original culture and their King Ulrok.